devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bob Barbas
|status = Deceased |relations = |significant others = |appearance = DmC: Devil May Cry |actor = Louis Herthum |modeled after = |mocap = }} Bob Barbas is a reporter and owner of media corporation Raptor News Network and is the undisputed “King of Media”.http://www.raptornews.com/article/fighting-the-bullet He is one of the demons holding power over Limbo City. Description In his human form, Bob looks like a slightly overweight, middle-aged man with a bad comb-over. He wears a crisp, dark suit. As a demon, he appears as a large, digitized head made of moving and constantly reassembling pixels. Personality Bob portrays himself as a man faithful to his God, often using his catchphrase that he is "just doin' God's work", but, unknown to his viewers is that his God is the Demon king . He uses the Raptor News Network to feed the populace with propaganda and keep them suspicious of various causes that could make them less docile, in particular . In his work to villainize Dante and The Order, he not only labels them as terrorists and blames them for the acts of destruction caused by the demons, but also feeds upon by painting Dante as a sexual deviant who willfully spreads diseases. After Vergil & Kat reveal to Dante that Bob is actually a cruel demon warden, and his tower, a prison, Dante quotes "So he's more than just a f***ing d***." Bob never passes an oppurtunity to vulgarly insult those who fight against Mundus' rule, telling the viewers that they must be elliminated at all costs. In his first appearance in the game, he litterally suggests "illegally" shooting the leader of the Order. When Dante approaches the true form of the Raptor News Tower, he finally understands why his point-of-view was "so upside down." Story The first glimpses of Bob are of his newscasts, where he often uses his show on Raptor as a soapbox to talk about his own personal beliefs, and usually to spread propaganda to the public, controlling the overall opinion Limbo City has on people like Dante and groups like The Order. However, Vergil reveals to Dante that Bob and the Raptor News Network are working for Mundus. They help keep his superiority over humans by keeping them monitored with their cameras, not just in Limbo City, but everywhere else in the world. Later on in the story, Dante targets Bob, as killing him will hinder Mundus' control on humans. He makes his way through an upside-down section of the city in order to reach the Raptor News Tower. In this upside-down area of Limbo, Bob tortures humans, demons and nephilim who do not follow Mundus' orders in his own personal prison. Once Dante arrives at the tower, he encounters Bob's demonic form. During the battle, Dante "goes inside" Bob and fight his way through hordes of demons that attack him while Bob reports the incident as "violent, shocking footage" of Dante murdering innocent people, commenting on his background and making Dante seem like nothing but a violent terrorist, who spreads sexual diseases. During the battle, Bob reports that The Order is being raided by SWAT teams, who are targeting Vergil and Kat. This only angers Dante, while Bob taunts him that they cannot hope to defeat Mundus. At the end of the battle, Dante shoots Bob Barbas' human form, killing him, and acquiring the Aquila. Bob.jpg|Dante confronting Bob's demon form dmc-bob-barbas.jpg Powers and abilities Bob is able to control Limbo to some extent, bending reality to his desires and creating hindrances to stop Dante. Among his abilities is powerful beam of energy emitted from his tower's core that is able to disintegrate large spaces of matter and deal considerable damage to Dante as he ventures closer to Bob's lair. Bob Barbas's true form is confronted at the virtual core of his tower. During his boss battle, he alters reality freely, attacking Dante with electrical discharges and pixel holograms. When deprived of health, Bob can transport Dante into fake virtual broadcasts depicting him "slaughtering innocent civilians", which, in fact, are Bob's demon minions. The only way to materialize Bob and deal damage to him is to hijack his power supply channels by attacking with Eryx, which leave him temporarily vulnerable to Dante's attacks. Background Barbas is one of the seventy two demons of the Ars Goetia and is the Great President of Hell. He answers truly on hidden or secret information and is depicted as a lion. He is listed as the 5th spirit out of 72. Barbas' demonic form is a giant talking head, which ironically newscasters are often called with derogatory connotations. It also bears resemblance to the MCP, the main antagonist from the 1982 film, Tron. The Raptor News Network and Bob Barbas are parodies of Fox News and Bill O'Reilly, respectively. During the battle against Bob, he even screams Bill O'Reilly's notorious "we'll do it live!". References de:Bob Barbas es:Bob Barbas Category:DmC: Devil May Cry Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:DmC: Devil May Cry characters Category:Male Category:Deceased